Samael, Wraith Legionnaire
Samael, Wraith Legionnaire '''can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have 50 energy on hand and are at least level 450. You have 168 hours to complete the battle before he flees. = '''Basic Information = Samael has 1,140,000,000 health. Use this text string to post DMG needed in monster chat: *1 Rare 15.6M, 2 Rare 24.0M, 3 Rare 45M *1 Epic 26.2M, 2 Epic 34.9M, 3 Epic 59.1M, Legendary 103.7M Participants: up to 160 people total, with the following distribution: * 100 people levels 500+ * 40 people levels 150-499 * 20 people levels 100-149 This battle uses the Monster Stance and Target Area systems. = Additional Information = 'Samael, Wraith Legionnaire Combat System' See the Monster Stance page for more info. You can see your stance in the "General Alliance" tab; it is your main general's level + the levels of its allied generals that share his/her type (aggresive, balanced or defensive). A) Your stance matches or is higher than the monster's stance: - Each action gives you Contribution Points: displayed below your damage, they allow you to be eligible for prizes. - With an aggresive alliance, your actions will raise the "Damage bar", giving a bonus to damage. - With a defensive alliance, your actions will raise the "Critical bar", increasing chances of getting a critical. - With a balanced alliance, your actions will lower the "Decay rate", the speed at which previous bonuses vanish (their bars empty) B) Your stance is lower than the monster's stance: - You don't get Contribution Points. - You don't fill any of the bars above (Damage, Critical, Decay) Samael's stance difficulty rating is 50. Levels 2-MAX not verified Decay starts at -5.0 per second, and decreases with successful attacks with a balanced general. Ultimate Mode: Get both the damage and critical bars to max level to unlock ultimate attack mode. When ultimate attack mode is activated, players have a limited time to take advantage of vastly increased damage and critical chance before both bars reset to their starting values. Players have 2 minutes to attack with +100% damage, and +10% critical chance. Siege Weapons *** Weapons not verified 'Lore' 'Rewards while fighting Samael' 108 Attack Essence 'Rewards after slaying Samael' Loot thresholds for 99%: *' ': 1 - 15,570,000 (starts at 4,700,000), 2 - 23,960,000 (starts at 13,230,000), 3 - 44,960,000 (starts at 25,690,000), 4 - >146,500,000 (starts at 42,060,000) *' ': 1 - 26,120,000 (starts at 20,350,000), 2 - 34,840,000 (starts at 21,400,000), 3 - 59,080,000 (starts at 36,480,000) *' ': 1 - 103,700,000 (starts at 54,000,000) and 28.4M CP (Contribution Points) Chat paste: 1 Epic 25.2M, 2 Epic 34.8M, 3 Epic 59.1M, Legendary 103.7M and 28.4M CP 'Alchemy' * (Helm: 90 Attack, 80 Defense, 2 slots, +30 Wind Pierce, +20 Physical Pierce, -15 Earth Resistance). Needs: ** x5 ** x15 ** x15 ** x15 * (Armor: 100 Attack, 90 Defense, 2 slots, +85 Wind Resistance, +20 Physical Resistance, -25 Earth Resistance). Needs: ** x5 ** x5 ** x5 ** x5 ** x10 ** x10 * (Helm: 100 Attack, 90 Defense, 3 slots, +30 Wind Pierce, +20 Physical Pierce, -15 Earth Resistance). Needs: ** x3 ** x1 * (Armor: 100 Attack, 110 Defense, 3 slots, +90 Wind Resistance, +25 Physical Resistance, -25 Earth Resistance). Needs: ** x1 ** x3 * (Helm: 100 Attack, 100 Defense, 3 slots, +40 Wind Pierce, +40 Physical Pierce, -15 Earth Resistance). Needs: ** x2 **Must own (not consumed): * (Armor: 125 Attack, 125 Defense, 3 slots, +100 Wind Resistance, +40 Physical Resistance, -25 Earth Resistance). Needs: ** x2 **Must own (not consumed): 'Item Archives' None of Samael's items or alchemies are in the Item Archives at the moment (2017/05/10) 'Achievements' *Gold Medal: 28.125.000 pure damage in less than 24 hours (before 144 hrs monster timer). One-time award 3 Skill Points. *Slay Samael 5 times (1,000,000 min dmg + def): +5 Favor Points. 'Notes' * Introduced: August 26, 2015 *Please help the Castle Age community by entering your loot data in THIS spreadsheet. Category:Monsters